Hall of the Fire Giant King
Hall of the Fire Giant King is a module for 1st Edition AD&D, for 3 to 4 characters of around 9th level, or more of lower level. The module was the final module of it's trilogy series, the G (Giant) series, following G1: Steading of the Hill Giant Chief and G2: The Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl, but continued in the D (Drow) series. There was a module of the same name for 4th Edition D&D in Dungeon Magazine #200. While many encounters and events are changed, the 4th Edition module keeps much the same plot and maps. The module was also used in two compilations, G1-2-3 Against the Giants, which simply collected the G series together, and GDQ1-7 The Spider Queen, a super module that adds more content and is intended to be part of a great module series, following the T1-4: Temple of Elemental Evil and A1-4: Scourge of the Slave Lords story line. It was also used and converted to 2nd Edition AD&D rules in Against the Giants: Liberation of Geoff, which reuses the G series modules, but as part of a greater story line taking place after the initial invasion of giants. Later it was converted again to 5th Edition D&D, in The Yawning Portal, along with the other G series modules. It was also novelised in Against the Giants (Novel), along with the rest of the G series. Blurb 1e Module: "Thus module contains background information, referee's notes, three level maps, and exploration matrix keys. It provides a complete module for play of ADVANCED DUNGEONS & DRAGONSTM, and it can be played alone or as the last of a three part expedition adventure which also employs DUNGEON MODULE G1 (STEADING OF THE HILL GIANT CHIEF) and DUNGEON MODULE G2 (GLACIAL RIFT OF THE FROST GIANT JARL). '' ''If you have enjoyed these modules, watch for the release of the next series, D1-D3, DESCENT INTO THE DEPTHS OF THE EARTH, which continues where this series ends." 4e D&D: "King Snurre Iron-Belly welcomes you to his mighty stronghold... a very warm welcome indeed! A D&D adventure for characters of levels 18-20, and the last of four paragon-tier adventures based on Gary Gygax's classic Against the Giants series." Index Art 1e AD&D: * David C. Sutherland III: Adventurers vs The Kennel Keeper (p.7), Drow Cleric (p.11), Drow Fighters(p.15), Drow using atlatl (p.16). * David Trampier: Trolls (p.12), Fire Giant(with maps), Adventurers on Hippogriffs (Back cover). * Unconfirmed: Treasure chest(p.5- Trampier?), Captured Thief (p.9), The drow in this module are all depicted with dark, curly hair. Later, when this module was republished in the compilation or the same images used for later modules, only one of these drow images were redrawn to have black skin and different armour. 4e D&D: * Noah Bradley:Outside the Hall(p.1) * Tony Foti: Gleep Wurp(p.56) * Jason Juta: Zarkad(p.29) * Jim Nelson: King Snurre(p.8) * Brian Valenzuela: * Tyler Walpole: * Unconfirmed: Queen Frupy(p.11), Obmi(p.19), , Eclavdra(p.40), , Characters 1e AD&D: * Boldo, fire giant ex chief Lieutenant who'll do anything to appease Snurre. * Brazzemal- an ancient red, spellcasting Dragon. (p.13) * Eclavdra, a drow priestess behind organising the giants and priestess of the Elder Elemental God (p.6, 11) * Frupy, Queen of the Fire Giants. An apparently ugly giantess, with a mass of bright yellow hair, pig like eyes and lumpy complexion. Was smarter than she seemed and doted on her giant weasels. (p.4) * Nedylene- a drow priestess, opposed to Eclavdra(p.15). Later confirmed to be of House DespanaVault of the Drow, Gary Gygax, 1978, 1e(p.17). * Obmi, a renegade dwarf, working as an advisor for Snurre for 25 years and was Snurre's slave for 5 years prior to that. (p.6) * Snurre Iron Belly, King of the Fire Giants. Described as being 13ft tall, bald but with bright orange bristles. Fought as a much stronger type of giant and wore a cloak of white dragon hide to protect him against cold attacks. (p.1,3-4) If they survived, Grugnur, Jarl of the Frost Giants, and Nosnra, Chief of the Hill Giants, will also appear. 4e D&D: * Boldo- Disgraced chief lieutenant of Snurre(p.9,32) * Dram Blighthammer, Son of Zalko Blighthammer and dwarven captain, captured by giants(p.34) * Eclavdra, Drow priestess (p.2,18,39-42,47,58-60) * Frupy, Queen of the Fire Giants (p.11-13) * Fonkin Hoddypeak, an elven prisoner who was part of an adventuring group along with Gleep Wurp who betrayed them to the giants.(p.34-36) * Gleep Wurp, new consort to Eclavdra and ambassador to Erelhei-Cinlu on behalf of Snurre, a position gained by betraying multiple adventurers(p.32,55-56) * Moonshadow, captured elven princess (p.3,31-36) * Obmi, exiled dwarf noble. Unlike in the original 1e module, it's possible for players to be aware of Obmi's deceit from the start. Also, in the 4e version he's only been serving Snurre for 5 years. Pretends to be 'Malak Thunderhelm' a captured prince.(p.2,9,14,18-20) * Snurre Iron Belly, pronounced 'Snur-ee', Fire Giant King. (p.2,7-9,11,18) Minor characters: * Aarth, Fire Giant Kennel Master (p.37) * Brazzemal, An Elder Red Dragon(p.3,45-46) * Charinida- only mentioned as a command word in this module, Charinida is a High Priestess of Lolth in the D (Drow) series and enemy of Eclavdra(p.59) * Elektra, Storm giantess and daughter of Krombaalt. Rescued in the previous module, Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl. (p.2, mentioned only) * Grahk, Troll wraith(p.51) * Harrigus and Skaltath, a Fire giant/Ettin crossbreed, appearing as a two headed fire giant.(p.24) * Jiryzne, Yochlol demon.(p.55-56) * Kavir, a Rakshasa Mage interested in allying with the giants.(p.25) * Keak The Gnome, prisoner of the drow.(p.50) Keak is based on Keak Breedbate, a pregenerated tournament character for the D Series and listed in Descent into the Depths of the Earth, along with Fonkin Hoddypeak and Beek Gwenders of Croodle. * Klarz, Axer Pyromancer and master of the other Azers. Wants to replace Obmi as advisor to Snurre(p.18,22) * Krombaalt, Storm Giant Lord, who will reward the players with a Thundercloud Tower, if they bring him Snurre's head and had rescued his daughter Elektra.(p.2) * Nalice, Captain of Eclavdra's House (Eilserv) Guard(p.50,55-56) * Nvilka, Alpha hellhoud(p.37) * Olostro, a Fire Giant Priest of Imix.(p.52) * Raeme and Sziraz, drow underpriestess(p.39-40) * Sly Gulla, Hill Giant Subchief to Nosnra of Steading of the Hill Giant Chief * Smoke and Scorch, Snurre's Hell Hounds.(p.7-9) * Sulfuria, Fire Giant Cook (p.15) * Sulphus and Zematon, Fire Giant Death Knights(p.59-60) * Taz'zt,Drow spy and adviser from House Tormtor. Allied with Eclavdra.(p.7-9,39-40) * Vilchirn, Consort to Eclavdra and drow hypnotist.(p.31-32,39-40) * Zarkad, Blind Fire Giant Smith (p.14,29-32) Creatures 1e Module: * Beetle, Fire (p.12) * Centaur (p.8) * Chimera (p.6) * Dragon, False (p.12) * Dragon, Red (p.13) * Drow (p.8-16, First Appearance) * Dwarf (p.6) * Elf (p.8) * Ettins (p.3,8) * Giant, Cloud (p.3,12) * Giant, Fire (p.3,4,6-8,12) * Giant, Frost (p.3,12) * Giant, Hill (p.8) * Giant, Stone (p.3,8) * Gnoll (p.6,9,12) * Gorgon (p.13) * Hell Hounds (p.7,12) * Human (p.9) * Lion, Spotted (p.12) * Lycanthrope, wererat (p.8,9) * Mind-Flayer (p.14) * Ooze, Grey (p.13) * Piercers (p.13) * Pyrohydra (p.5) * Rakshasa (p.6) * Roper (p.12) * Salamander (p.14) * Titan (p.9) * Troll (p.8,9,12,13) 4e D&D: * Archon(p.22,28) * Azer (p.7-11,16,21-22,28-30) * Bat, Fire(p.49) * Chimera(p.48-49) * Dragon, Red (p.3) * Dragonscale Sloughs(p.47) * Drider(p.43) * Drow(p.2,7-10,31,45-46,55) * Dwarf (p.2) * Elf(3,31-36) * Flame Shard (p.15-16) * Flameskull(p.49) * Giant, Fire (p.2-3,7-13,17-18,29-31,37-38,52) ** Giant, Fire-Ettin Halfbreed(p.24) ** Giant, Fire (Undead)(p.59-60) * Giant, Frost (p.2,25) * Giant, Hill (p.2,27) * Giant, Stone (p.2,27) * Giant Storm (p.2) * Golem, Iron (p.14) * Hell Hound (p.3,7-9, 17-18,22,37-38) * Mind-Flayer(p.47) * Nothic(p.24-25) * Rakshasa(p.25-27) * Rockfire Guardians(p.59) * Salamanders(p.59) * Slaughterstone Eviserator(p.29) * Trolls (Undead) (p.51) * Weasel, Dire (p.11-13) Events Items 1e Module: * Tentacle Rods(p.11), a clerical weapon of the Elder Elemental Eye, these rods could make multiple attacks with as many tentacles they had. This is the first instance of this item appearing, although a similar item was mentioned but never appeared in The Temple of Elemental Evil. In later modules and editions of D&D, especially those set in other settings, the association with the Elder Elemental are lost and the rods are simply associated with drow clerics. * Wand of Viscid Globs(p.14), that fired globs of unbreakable glue at a target. Victims needed to be freed with alcohol. Locations 1e Module: * Ulsprue mountains (mentioned, p.12) ** The Cloud Giants in the module come from the Ulsprue mountains, near Ull. The Hall of the Fire Giant King was later set in Hex M5-138, putting it in the Hellfurnace mountains below the Yeomanry. This means the Cloud giants will have travelled over 1,200 miles (Or over 1,400 miles if adjusting Hex width with latitude). * A Temple to The Elder Elemental Eye 4e D&D: * Hellfurnaces (p.2) * A Temple to 'The Elder Elemental Eye' which is actually a temple to Tharizdun(p.39). * Another temple was dedicated to Imix, the Elemental Prince of Fire and Archomental before being repurposed as a guest area(p.27). Organisations 1e module: * Followers of the Elemental Eye Appendix 1e Module: * Articles: On RPG.net, On DriveThruRPG, RPGGeek Category:Modules Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:G Series Category:4e D&D Modules